Endless love
by London-lo
Summary: Gorgeous Bella the queen bee of Phoenix want s a different life. She chooses to move to Forks and makes a brand new look for herself. She meets amazing vampire: Edward Cullen in school and after he saves her she falls for him. Soon Bella understands that it is not so easy to love a vampire. When Bella finds out the truth about herself the hell is free... Literally.
1. Chapter 1 On my yard

**_Warning: I don´t own Twilight or the characters of this story._**

**_This is my first Fic, so just enjoy it!_**

**_I hope U like it! 3_**

**_Please review!_**

Chapter one: On my yard

Bpov

I was leaving from my house from Phoenix.

In Phoenix I was the queen bee of my school. Would it be different in Forks? That´s what I wished for... I did not want to be the queen bee of the school. I did not notice when I already was the queen bee of Phoenix. And I hated it!

What would happen to me in the rainy little Forks?

In Phoenix boys drooled for my long white hair and for my pink eyes. So I had a plan for Forks. A brown wig that looked real and colored contact lenses.

I have 7000 friends on Facebook and 9000 followers on Twitter and on my Blog, on my Instagram and on my Spotify. I´m like a socialite queen for everyone in Phoenix.

I want to leave my home. I have been prepared for this for so long. I´m moving to my dad from my mom and i´m glad about it... Really weird, right?

The airport is really crowded and over twenty people is there to say goodbye to me.

My mom and her groom Phil, my best friends Lily and Sally. My boyfriend Andy and some people who worship me in the school. I don´t really even know theme but it´s alright for theme to be here...

I love Andy but we decided to end our dating because the long trip. It would have torn us apart anyway... I said goodbye to everyone.

When Andy and I hugged he whispered to my ear that he loved me. He had said it before but now hearing it hurt me... So badly that I ran into the plane hugged only my mom the last goodbye.

Throughout the flight I cried. I cried till the plane landed. I tried to hide my tears from my dad but it didn´t work well.

I was glad that he understood to be silent for the the whole car journey.

Our house was the same. My dad Charlie had not changed it even a bit since my mom Renee had left him. It made me sad. Charlie had not recovered...

My room was small and white. I had a workbench and a double bed whit white sheets. It was all the same... My bookcase was full of my favorite books.

"Bells..." My dad started. He coughed a little to get my focus on him.

"Yes, dad?"

"I will leave you to unload your bags. So... Make yourself at home." He was standing at my door embarrassingly for a moment and then he went downstairs to watch some football on TV.

I did what he said and then went to bathroom. I tried the wig on. It looked so real. The wig was brown and long. It reached to the middle of my ribs. I looked seemed normal... But my eyes made the trouble. They were still sparkling pink and I didn´t like it. So I tried the colored contact lenses. They felt awful! Everything looked weird and blurred. But the lenses worked.

My eyes were chocolate brown and in the first time of my life I looked like I actually was the child of my parents. They both have brown hair and brown eyes. They both were skinny like me but not as skinny as I was.

They were taller than me and they both were stronger than me but those were just little things.

My mom was happy all the time and she was so sweet and she liked to be whit people.

My dad and I did not like company as much as she did. We both like to be alone. In peace.

I was so nervous about school that I took some sleeping pills.

I went downstairs to say my dad goodnight, but I started to feel sleepy when I got to the end of stairs.

The TV was on but my dad was not on the sofa. I looked around and found him from the backyard. He was smoking. I went to him with bare foots. The smoke made me dizzy. I think I already was a little dizzy from the sleeping pills.

I put my little soft hand on his shoulder and he turned to me.

"Oh, hi Bells. Sorry for the smoke on your face." He put the cigarette down. " Wow, you look different. You look like me! But much prettier. Did you come to say me good night?" He looked at my face for a moment.

I felt so dizzy... So bad.

"Bells?" He looked confused. "Little Bells are you, okay?" He furrowed his face. "Bells, please tell me are you alright."

"Charlie..." I whispered and then everything went black and once again I welcomed the sweet unconsciousness.

_**Next morning**_

I remembered being on my yard and Charlie smoking and talking. I had smelled the smoke and I had feld dizzier all the time.

I was sure I was not on my yard anymore. I did not smell the sweetness of the wet grass or hear the wind and the birds.

I was on a bed and I felt arms around me. They hold me protectively. Like Charlie had done when I came to sleep on his bed as seven years old when I had nightmares. I heard a heavy deep snore. Yep, I was sleeping next to Charlie. I slightly got up from under his arm, trying not to wake him.

When I put his arm slowly back to the bed I sighed. I had got up from the bed not waking him. Because of the lenses I did not see well and I hit my foot to the corner of the bed by mistake, when I was leaving the room.

I screamed in pain slightly before slapping my hand on my mouth so that I would stay silent.

I heard Charlies snore stop and him turning in the bed. Had my slight scream waked him up?

But then I heard his snore start again and I gasped in relief.

I left dad´s room and closed the door slowly.

"Goodnight dad." I whispered to him.

_**In the next chapter Bella goes to school to her first day and meets Edward.**_

_**How much attention does Bella get? Read to find out!**_

_**PLEASE; REVIEW! Tell me in your review if I should continue writing this Fic. If U have any ideas for the Fic just tell me in your review, please!**_

_**Have a good day, honeys!**_


	2. Chapter 2 People surrounded my car!

**Warning:**** I don´t own Twilight or the characters of this story.**

**This Fic is made for teenagers.**

**Chapter two: People surrounded my car**

**Bpov**

**When I got downstairs I noticed at it was only five o´clock. What was I going to do now? So I choosed to go to shower.**

**I took a long hot shower it felt so good... I had always loved showers. It made me relax and smell good. I jused a shampoo that smelled like strawberries.**

**I dryed myself and went to choose clothes. It was cold and rainy outside. So I put on blue skinny jeans and white shirt whit long sleeves. I went to dry my hair and put the wig bach on. The linses felt as bad as last day.**

**It was seven o´clock so I went down to make some breakfast. Charlies fridge was almost empty. I found only eggs, butter, bread and beer.**

**When the eggs were ready I went to wake Charlie up.**

**"Morning dad! Time to get up! You have to be at work in twenty-five minutes."**

**"Yeah, i´m coming down..." He was sleepy but fast. In five minutes he had changed him pyjama to his work clothes.**

**Charlie is the chief polise of Forks. He lives for his career. He is always early at work and takes double shifts and takes over time. He works every day.**

**Charlie was fast on eating too. He ate like a bear.**

**When he was done he washed his dishes and went to get his jacket and shoes.**

**"Good day Bells! And do not worry. You will be allright." He smiled at me and gave a goodbye kiss to my cheek. "Oh, almost forgat! Your car is at the garage. The airport people drive it in here like on midnight or something. The keys are in livingroom. See yah!"**

**When Charlie left the house I heard how he drived away whit the polise car.**

**It was so peaceful and so guiet... In Phoenix we lived in middle of the town. I t was never silent in there. I washed the dishes and went to get the car keyes.**

**My car is SSC Ultimate Aero. It´s gold-colored and it goes 431,072 km/h. I mean that´s what I read from online. It´s doors open upwards and the sheats are real black leather. I did not want to dash in Forks but my car would do it for me. My moms exboyfriend bought it to me and let me keep it after they broke up.**

**I went to take my shoes. They were white high heels.**

**Then I just got to my car and drowe trough the city to my new school.**

**Everyone in the city stared at me. Well actually at my car cause my car windows were tinted so nobody could see me but I saw theme.**

**The school was not far away. Well, nothing is far away in little Forks.**

**The school was ugly red building. I wouldn´t even know it was a school if it wouldn´t be wroten in the building. There was only teatchers cars in the parking. They weren´t new so my car would get even more attention...**

**I tried to found the info from the school, but it did not work out.**

**So I just went to put some music from my car and clime to it´s roof to wait for the first stugents to come so I could ask for help.**

**I knew all the words and my voice was nice.**

**"I can´t remember to forget you." I sang whit the music.**

**"Nice vehicle!" Someone yelled throug the music.**

**It was a cute guy, whit a messy light brown hair and blue eyes. The boy smiled at me and looked like a little puppy.**

**"Thanks!" I yelled above music.**

**I jump off the car roof and went inside the car to turn the music off.**

**The boy leaned to the side of my car. He looked kinda cool.**

**"Hi i´m Mike." He greeted friendly.**

**"Bella."**

**"Oh the new girl! Well it´s very nice to meet you. Hey Tyler, Eric! The new girl is here! Come to meet her!" Mike yelled to his friends who were watching us from little farer away.**

**"Hi i´m Eric." Said a tall, black haired boy who had an unhealthy skin.**

**"And i´m Tyler!" Greeted a dark skinned boy. "And you are Isabella Swan."**

**"Just Bella, please." I whispered shyly. "Can you help me to the info? I couldn´t find it..."**

**"Sure!" Mike told.**

**"Will take you there." Tyler agreeded to Mike.**

**On our way to the info they talked about some football game.**

**"Will you come to watch Bella. Tyler, Eric and I are in the team." Mike sounded happy. I think he really wanted me to watch the game.**

**"Mmm... Sure. I gues i´m coming."**

**"Yes!" The boys yelled at the same time. The started laughing about cheerleader girls.**

**"Hey is there spots open in cheerleaders?" I asked.**

**The boys stared at me for a moment. "Yes. The head cheerleader got fat so the girls could not held her up enymore and she falled. Her both legs got broken. If you are good enough you could maby have her spot..." Eric told me talking slowly like he wouldn´t believe that I would be good enough to a head cheerleaders role.**

**"Bella are you really a cheerleader?" Mike asked skeptically.**

**"Sure I was the head cheerleader in Phoenix. We even won competitions. Why? Don´t you think I could be good enough?" I asked little hurt.**

**"No it´s not that. I just had a picture that you would be like the smart shy girl not a cheerleader." Eric said.**

**"C´mon Eric and Mike!" Tyler yelled. "Are you bling or something? Look at the chiks body! Of course she is a cheerleader!"**

**This made both guys silent and they just started to look my body.**

**"Hey! Are you going to show me the info or not?" I asked angrily.**

**"First door on left." Tyler said. "Guys c´mon stop drooling! Think a little! Show her some respect!" Tyler slapped the both guys in the head witch started a fight.**

**That king of things happened a lot on Phoenix. I had gotten used to it so I just walked to the info.**

**Nice women gave me a map and some papers that I had to get sined from all the teachers whos class I had today.**

**"Good day!" The nice women greeted as I left the info.**

**Mike, Tyler and Eric were waiting for me uotside yhe info. They gad stopped fighting witch I was really glad about.**

**"Did you get everything you needed?" Mike asked.**

**"Sure. So my first class is math were is the math class?" I asked softly.**

**"Oh I have math too!" Mike said thrilled.**

**"Oh how nice. I think I forgot my phone to my car. I´m gonna go to get it." I told theme.**

**"Oh will com with you." Eric promised.**

**Then the boys started to fight again. I wasn´t sure what they were fighting about, cause I didn´t listen.**

**"No that´s not true! It couldn´t be! Right Bella?" Mike asked.**

**"Ömm... Sure. I agree." What was he talking about?**

**When we left the building and got to the parking area I saw that almost all the schools guys were in one thight circle around... My car. Why were they doing that?!**

**People surrounded my car!**

_**In the next chapter Bella meets Edward and Bella tries to get the place of the head cheerleader. **_

_**If you honeys have any good ideads to my story, please tell theme to me in your reviewe! Feel free to review!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Cullen s? Who are Cullen s?

**Warning:**** I don´t own Twilight or the characters of this story.**

**This Fic is made for teenagers.**

**Chapter two: Cullen´s? Who are Cullen´s?**

**Bpov**

**"Ouh! Well that´s something we don´t see every day..." Mike whispered.**

**"True, most of the times people surround Cullen`s car..." Tyler told me.**

**"Cullen´s? Who are Cullen´s?" I asked from Mike.**

**"Oh... They are a family who moved in here from Alaska two years ago." Mike told me. I think he didn´t like these Cullen´s so much. Why was that?**

**"You will see theme on the lunch brake. You will not miss theme. Everyone always notices theme..." Tyler sounded really envious.**

**What was so special on these Cullen`s?**

**"See that silver Volvo in the other side of the parking?" Eric pointed to the Volvo. It was clean and looked expensive. "It´s theirs."**

**"Oh..." I whispered.**

**"I think we should go get your phone now." Eric said lazily. "Class starts on seven minutes."**

**"Okay let´s hurry." Tyler mumbled. **

**On our way to car we were really quiet but when we got to the car the tree boys started yelling: "Coming true!" "The car´s owner want´s to get to her car" "Step away!" "Hey did you here what I said move away!"**

**"Boys don´t be so mean." I commanded.**

**"Oh, sorry Bella." Eric mumbled. Then he climbed to the my cars roof: "Spread out! Nothing to see here!" Eric yelled.**

**People started to walk away but I still heard theme talking about my car and about me. I also heard some annoyed sighs.**

**"Thanks Eric." I climbed to my car and took my phone from the passenger seat. My phone is Iphone 5.**

**"I had got three messages. The firs message was from my mom: "Hey Bella! Good luck to your first day at school. Keep your eyes open for some hot guys. Call me when your day is over and tell me everything. Bye! 3"**

**I stepped of the car and checked my other messages; "Good day at school Bells. I´m coming home little late today sorry. -Dad-"**

**And the last message was from my best friends at Phoenix: "Hi honey! Are U already checking out for any hotties? Cause we are! Remember the new guys? Jack and John. We R so dating theme! We R going to double date today! Isn´t that cool Bella or what?! 3 = Lily and Sally. Oh almost forget: Andy is a wreck... Maybe U should give him a call."**

**Oh... Andy. I hadn´t gave him a thought since the car drive to Forks. I had decided not to think about him but now he was on my mind again because Lily and Sally`s text message. Was he really a wreck. I had always thought that Andy was a fighter. That nothing would shake him off balance. I ques this did then. Oh, my poor Andy. The first guy I had ever loved. Would I ever fall in love again? One little tear escaped from my eyes.**

**"Omm... Bella are you okay?" Mike asked.**

**"Yeah i´m." I answered and swept the tear away.**

**"Okay so is it?" Mike asked.**

**"What is what?" I asked confused.'**

**"Is your phone Iphone 5?" Mike asked.**

**"Oh yes it is." I answered slightly.**

**"Can I look?" Mike asked.**

**"Oh sure you can." I said giving the phone to him. "The password is: Andy Welstone." I told him. Ohh! Thinking of him hurts so much!**

**All the boys started to explore my phone.**

**"You know all the Cullen´s have phones like this." Tyler said in disgust. His every word was full of vulgar jealousy.**

**"You seem to know a lot of these Cullen´s family but I kinda got this feeling that you don´t really like theme. So why do you hang out whit theme if you don´t really like theme?" I asked.**

**The boys lifted their eyes of my phone and their mouths fell open.**

**"No one hangs out with Cullen´s. Remember that. And we don´t hate theme. We don´t either like theme cause we don´t know theme. This guy Edward Cullen have rejected every girls date invitations making theme cry. That guy is like a devil. He is mean." Eric explained.**

**"What if you would get to know him? Maybe he would be okay guy."**

**"No we have tried. Everyone has. Cullen´s have REALLY good grates on everything. They have only A´s on tests. They kinda keeps away on everyone. They talk only to each other and to teachers. Edward, Emmet and Jasper Cullen talk to guys only on football training´s. I don´t know why." Tyler said.**

**"I think that they think that they are better than others. Somebody should show theme..." Okay no doubt: Mike hated these Cullen´s through his heart. His voice was full of anger when he talked about theme.**

**Through the all talking we had started to move towards school.**

**"Ouh..." I mumbled and started thinking about these Cullen´s. I wasn´t really sure what to think about theme but one thing was sure: I didn´t like this Edward Cullen. I hated him. Just like every guy who made girls cry.**

**Epov**

**I was whit my family by my silver Volvo. I was leaning against the car. Emmet and Jasper were talking about the upcoming football game. Alice and Rosalie were talking about clothes and other stuff I didn´t understand. I didn´t listen to theme.**

**I was listening Mike´s though`s. He was talking about me and my family whit the new girl Isabella Swan.**

**Through they called her Bella. I think that´s what she wanted.**

_**Man I hate that Cullen! He is so damn perfect. I mean all the girls think so. I swear him father has done something to the hall family. All freaks. Dam. They are dam. Why does Bella wan´t to talk about theme anyway. Bella... Huoh... Bella is perfect, her laughter, her smile, her hair and her body... Uhh... Her body. She is so sexy. Why couldn´t she just fall for me now. Well i´ll try to seduce her. Maybe we will start dating. I wan´t to press her to that wall and just fu-**_

**Yh! I didn´t want hear his fantasies about that sweet girl. Bella. What a pretty name. Bella. Ahh... Her hair is so pretty. Her chocolate brown eyes. I had just saw her through Mike`s eyes. I wanted to see her close whit my own eyes.**

**I started to listen Tyler´s thought´s and watch the girl from his eyes.**

_**Ahh... I wish I could have her in every possible ways. We could do it in her car... How sexy would that be? I could-**_

**"Ah stop thinking that! Why do guys think only sex?" I shouted on the almost empty parking.**

**My family turned to watch me abashed.**

**"Dude I told you stay away from my thoughts if you don´t wan´t to listen that." Emmet said.**

**"I wasn´t listening to your thoughts. Wait are you thinking about sex same time as your talking about football whit Jasper?" I asked disgusted.**

**"I think about sex all the time. Man why do you think I say faster or harder middle Jasper´s talk?" Emmet asked slowly.**

**"I thought that you were cheering somebody to run faster and tackle somebody harder." I just answered.**

**"Yeah sure if Rosalie runs and tackles during sex. Witch she actually does sometimes..." Emmet said and looked to Rosalie whit a horny look in his face.**

**"Grr!" Rosalie said whit a sexy voice.**

**"Raugh!" Emmet answered.**

**"C´mon will you stop that? Please you make me feel sick." **

**"Edward you are a vampire. Vampires don´t feel sick." Alice answered. "Jasper are you okay?" Alice asked worried.**

**"Yes my love." Jasper told and gave Alice a loving kiss. "Thank you for your care." Jasper gave her another kiss.**

**Jasper was trying his self-discipline. He hadn´t hunted in two weeks and now he was going to be with people in school. I think it was wrong.**

**He shouln´t be doing anything like this. I know what the burning in throat feels like after no hunting in two weeks and then going around people.**

**I will take him to hunt some bears tomorrow. Alice said it was going to be a sunny day.**

**Jasper lost control for couple seconds and started using his power to get himself to control again. He filled us whit hunger to get our self-restraint for a moment.**

**My throat set in flames as Jasper borrowed my self control. I knew who´s blood I was gonna go after when Jasper already gave my self control back. The fire was still there but so was the consternation that had just spread to my feelings.**

**I had thought about killing the sweetest person in the hall school. It was all pictured in my mind. Us alone in my car. Me kissing slightly my victim`s lips. Us shearing a sweet kiss. Me lips lingering to the ones neck. Kissing the neck slowly till I was at the carotid artery. My teeth piercing the skin. Me drinking sweet pure human blood...**

**No! I couldn´t think about this or I would actually do it!**

**Slowly my black eyes returned to their real golden color.**

**"Sorry Ed..." Jasper whispered. "I really didn´t mean to do that... I just lost controll..."**

**"Jazz we have tried your control enough... Please go home." Alice said. "Go hunt till your are not hungry anymore. I will come whit you." Alice tempted Jasper.**

**"Okay sure if you wan´t to my love" Jasper gave up to Alice.**

**"Well what will we hunt today?" Alice asked.**

**"Anything." Jasper answered and they were gone in vampire speed.**

**I started to listen Eric´s thoughts when Emmet and Rosalie started snogging.**

_**Bella is so pretty. Prettier than Jessica. Jessica is so fake. She is a bitch.**_

**Bella, Mike, Tyler and Eric had took only three steps since I had stopped listening Tyler´s thoughts. I think that was our new record on vampire speed talking.**

**"Hey Emmet. We made a record." I told to him.**

**Emmet just took his other had off from Rosalie´s ass and lifted his thumb up and then put his hand back to Rosalie`s body.**

**So I started to listen Bella and the guys again but this time I didn´t go to any ones head.**

_**"You seem to know a lot of these Cullen´s family but I kinda got this feeling that you don´t really like theme. So why do you hang out whit theme if you don´t really like theme?"**_** Bella asked from the guys. This made an awkward silence between theme.**

_**"No one hangs out with Cullen´s. Remember that. And we don´t hate theme. We don´t either like theme cause we don´t know theme. This guy Edward Cullen have rejected every girls date invitations making theme cry. That guy is like a devil. He is mean."**_** Eric told to Bella. What Eric told to Bella was true but I hadn´t made the girls to cry in purpose. I did it for theme. If I would go out whit a human I would propaly accidently kill my date.**

_**"What if you would get to know him? Maby he would be okay guy."**_** Bella was defingsing for me.**

_**"No we have tried. Everyone has. Cullen´s have REALLY good grates on everything. They have only A´s on tests. They kinda keeps away on everyone. They talk only to each other and to teachers. Edward, Emmet and Jasper Cullen talk to guys only on football practises. I don´t know why."**_** Tyler said.**

_**"I think that they think that they are better than others. Somebody should show theme..." **_**Okay no doubt: Mike hated me. I didn´t care much about it. I just didn´t want Bellas hate**

_**"Ouh..." **_**Bella whispered.**

**What was she thinking? I really wanted to know. Well actually I HAD to know.**

**So I concentrated but I heard nothing. It was like there would be a shield around her. I consontrated more and more and I heard... Nothing. She was empty to me...**

_Sorry everybody._

_I told U that Edward and Bella would meet in this chapter but the chapter would have came too long if I would have put that in here._

_So i´m really sorry._

_They meet in the next._

_I sure U that._

_I told U also that she would try to get to the head cheerleader in this chapter but that either didn´t happen..._

_So sorry about that too._

_I don´t know that will the cheerleader thing come to the next one either..._

_It will if I have enough space but I won´t promise U anything now._

_Only thing I can promise to U now is that there will be Bella´s and Edward´s meeting in the next chapter and also Jessica will come in the next one._

_PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! 3_

_EVEN IF U DON`T HAVE ACCOUNT U CAN REVIEW!_

_REVIEWING IS TOTALLY FREE!_

_I HOPE THAT I WILL SEE U SOON!_


End file.
